Marisol Emmons (L.A.'s Finest)
'Marisol Emmons '(Hannah Barefoot) is the main villainess from a three-episode arc during L.A.'s Finest's first season (airdate June 3 & 10, 2019). Introduction Marisol Emmons is the wife of Lonnie Emmons, who was shot to death in the early scenes of episode 1.08, "Dead Men Tell No Tales." The couple owned a cleaning service together, and she was introduced later on inside her home, where she was interviewed by Nancy McKenna and Sydney Burnett. A bit of her backstory was revealed, as Marisol stated that she was a co-conspirator in a break-in Lonnie committed when they were both teenagers, and she stated that there was no way that Lonnie was involved in anything illegal. As it turned out, the episode's progression revealed that Lonnie had participated in the robbery of a diamond vault, conspiring with Jack Duffy, Goldilocks, Terrance Jones, and Anthony "Romeo" Smith in the theft. Marisol was informed of this by detectives Ben Baines and Ben Watson in the following episode, "Dangerous Minds," after which she revealed that she knew Romeo and that he and Lonnie often had poker nights. She voiced her suspicions regarding Romeo as her husband's killer, and she lashed out at the Bens for attempting to portray Lonnie as a criminal. Reveal However, episode 1.10 featured a number of reveals; the first one being that the robbery was part of an insurance scam. After the remaining robbers were arrested, it was uncovered that Romeo killed Lonnie under Jack's orders, and it was Jack who later killed Romeo (who was found dead in episode 1.09). It was also revealed that while there were $10 million of diamonds, the thieves only got away with $1 million, leaving the other nine unaccounted for. This led to the reveal that Lonnie tipped off the jewelers to negotiate a cut of the insurance money, and due to the fact that Lonnie's company had a contract with the diamond reserve, it ended up revealing Marisol as the true mastermind of the scam. Marisol was later interrogated by Syd and Nancy, who revealed her villainous role. As it turned out, she had Lonnie go through with the heist to make sure her scam was successful, and after Lonnie was tipped off, he ended up killed by his co-conspirators out of fear that he would talk. In response to the claims, the evil Marisol challenged the pair to prove the accusations against her, with Nancy stating that they couldn't, though both she and Syd stated to the villainess that explaining her new house and car despite the company clearing $80,000/year would be difficult, and she would have more trouble explaining the truth of Lonnie's death to their kids. The episode ended without a clear indication of Marisol's fate. Trivia *Hannah Barefoot also played Lifetime film villainesses Lori Parker, Alison Caster, and Lynette Marris in A Bride's Revenge, The Killer Next Door, and Deadly Hollywood Obsession, ''respectively.'' Gallery Marisol Emmons 2.png Marisol Emmons 3.png Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive